1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a top emission type organic EL display device, a micro-cavity structure is known which utilizes a light resonance effect between two electrodes constituting an organic EL device to enhance the intensity of extracted light.
In the micro-cavity structure, reflection is repeated between a reflection electrode formed under a light-emission layer and a semi-transparent electrode formed on the light-emission layer. The thicknesses of respective layers stacked between the two electrodes are set in such a manner that light emitted by the light-emission layer is enhanced and extracted to a top side.
JP H11-329742 A describes that a light diffusion color filter having a light diffusion property is provided on a light-extraction side of an organic light-emission layer.